The Kiss
by Eye of The Tigress
Summary: D/E's first kiss- MY version. when Elena gives into Damon's temptaion, she will have to choose. Or will History Just HAVE to repeat itself?
1. One kiss

**This is what I think should be the way DE have their first kiss. Well here it goes. **

Damon was sitting in the living room of the boarding house when he heard the door open. He didn't bother to get up; he knew it was Miss Perky Elena Gilbert, looking for Stefan his poor-excuse-for-a-vampire brother. And sure enough, he heard Elena's Voice echo through the halls.

"Stefan?" She called walking into the living room where Damon was drinking some scotch. She rolled her eyes at him.

"He's not here; off killing Bambi somewhere." He smirked at Elena who sighed and went to sit down on the couch next to him. Damon moved his feet, just to put them on her lap when she was comfy.

"Do you always have to be this way?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "But its fun."

"What's fun? Killing innocent people?" She asked hardness in her voice.

"Be quiet Elena. you have no idea." He snapped back downing another shot of Scotch.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Just then they both realized that while in their debate they slowly moved closer to each other. Now they both sat faces inches apart, breathe hard from their yelling. They both looked at each others lips and their eyes. Back and forth.

Slowly, Damon moved forward and gently placed his lips on hers. They quickly became indulged in passion. Elena wound her fingers in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then Elena opened her eyes and realized it was Damon she was kissing, the evil brother.

With a yank she pulled away and got off the couch with one confused glance at Damon, she darted out of the room and left. Damon was breathing heavy and lying on the couch. He didn't follow her.

Later that night, Elena was thinking of what she did. How could she let that happen? But he was so irrestible. She was sitiing on her bed, diary on her lap open, but not one word was written in it. She was so confused. She was with Stfean not Damon. But the kiss was playing over and over again in her mind. His mouth on hers, their bodies both consumed in pleasure….

The opening on the door woke her up from her revire. She looked up, blinking, to see Damon himself standing there infront of her. He spoke one word. But that one word was laced with passion, gratefulness, lust, remorse.

"Elena…"

Was all he said, but it was filled with one thing.

Love.

**Huh? Huh? How was that? It is a suspected One Shot, But I could put more if you guys want. Thanks for reading! Please review! Kay Bye. **

**~Care~ **


	2. QUESTION!

**okay so i know you all our like 'YAY SHE DIDNT STOP THE STORY NEW CHAPPIE!' but sorry, this is just something i need to ask you guys. **

**QUESTION: for this story, would you perfer a collention of one shots with diff DE sceniarios for their first kiss, or contuine the stoy from chap 1? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**thanks, **

**~care~ **

**p.s. i am soooooo happy of all the story alerts and reviwes i got! it makes me feel so happy! :D :D :D  
**


	3. Take Some Time

**Okay, do to the many comments; I decided to continue the story from chappie 1. But I think ill start playing with other ideas for one shots. Now enough about me, READ! **

"Elena" Damon repeated again. He stared at her, eyes for once not hidden by the wall he had built over his soul 146 years ago. Elena's heart was pounding against her rib cage. What could she do? Well, right now her brain could only process to options.

Run into his arms and start passionately kissing him…

Or push him away, telling him it was a mistake and she loves his brother.

She decides to do neither. She just stared at him, silently begging him with her eyes to figure this all out. Her heart was getting pulled to different ways…

Light…Darkness…

Safety…temptation …

Hiding…exposing…

It was just too hard.

"Damon." She choked out. "I-I-I don't know what to do! You…and Stefan…I just can't decide!" She dropped her head into her hands taken over by sobs. Damon went over and pulled her to him, embracing her, warming her. It reminded her the night of the tomb, but then _she _was comforting _him. _Not the other way around.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, "You need time just to figure it out, find your heart." He gave her a crooked smile, his eyes filled with the same thing in his voice. She gave him a shaky smile and took a deep breath. Then she sank back into the comforting cage of his arms and slowly fell asleep.

Damon stared at the sleeping Elena trying to figure out what to _do _about this…this…_thing_. He never felt this way since Katherine. He made sure to coat his heart in ice and frost, so no one could get in, he wouldn't get heart again.

But this brunette girl made everything change. She cracked the ice of his heart, forced him to _let her in._ Something he vowed to never let anybody do. And this girl, who looked so much like his lost love, but is her polar opposite as you could say, tamed the beast.

If only His brother wasn't here. Don't get him wrong, he knew that Elena felt for him. Yet, she also loves his brother. He sighed again and quickly, at inhuman speed got Elena in bed and jumped out the window. He needed to give her space, so she could make the _right decision._

To bad he wasn't sure it was him.

**REVIEW! and can you guess whose the darkness? and whose the light? whose hiding? amd whose exposing? lets see how many people get it right! yayayayay!  
**

**~Care~ **


End file.
